Moonlit
by CuteJewel
Summary: Pairing: Haehyuk     Ini tentang sebuah cinta pertama dan terakhir, dan bagaimana mereka menggenggam janji-janji kecil mereka.    IT'S YAOI! :
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit

_Maaf, aku telah berusaha sebisaku, tapi janji itu nyatanya tak bisa kutepati. Tidak, dari awal pun, kita tahu bahwa itu takkan pernah bisa terjadi. Tak sadarkah bahwa kita hanya menggenggam janji palsu? Seperti menggenggam air, janji itu akan menyeruak keluar dari sela-sela jari. _ (Donghae and Hyukjae Forever 3 )

Title : Moonlit

Author : YeLinJewel

Genre : Romance, Angst, NC-17

Type : Chaptered-Fic

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae)

**PROLOGUE**

**Annyeong semua, perkenalkan! Saya author baru di sini, bener-bener baru ~.-V (peace! Peace!), saya belum punya temen, beneran deh, baru buat akun kemarin terus langsung bikin cerita -_-"**

**Maaf ya teman-teman, eh..tunggu! ada yang mau berteman dengan saya? Oh iya, ini cerita pertama saya disini! :)**

**Hahahahaa~ semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu jelek menurut taste kalian ya, maaf ya semua, belum apa-apa saya langsung **_**nyelonong**_** gitu aja nge-post cerita, sekali lagi maaf...**

Seorang namja kecil sedang duduk di ruangan praktik ayahnya, menggoyang-goyang kakinya yang tak sampai menyentuh tanah. Setiap hari, dia akan ada disini, menunggu ayahnya untuk menuju satu ruangan favoritnya. Kamar 201.

Donghae, namja kecil tersebut biasa dipanggil, dengan gesitnya berjalan di belakang ayahnya. Anak berusia sebelas tahun itu memasang senyum manis di wajahnya, membuat ayahnya ikut tersenyum pula.

"Hae, nanti tidak boleh terlalu berisik, mengerti kan?"

"Ne Appa! Hae tidak akan mengganggu Hyukkie kok!" Donghae tersenyum ceria.

Lee Hyukjae adalah teman yang ditemuinya saat dia mengunjungi ruang kerja ayahnya. Donghae yang datang kesana waktu itu karena takut dimarahi ibunya – dia telah berkelahi dengan teman sekolahnya – , menangis saat membuka kenop pintu, dengan luka lebam di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Saat itulah dia bertemu Hyukjae, Hyukjae yang tersenyum cerah sambil turun dari kursi yang dia duduki dan tiba-tiba saja menyentuh lembut pipinya yang ternoda oleh air mata.

"Lee-ahjussi sedang tidak ada, tapi jangan menangis lagi, Hyukkie jadi sedih kalau melihatmu menangis... "

Entah kenapa, Donghae menyukai senyum itu, hingga dia berhenti menangis, tangan lembut namja itu yang terus megusap pipinya terasa sangat sejuk, tidak hangat, tapi sejuk, dan kulit putih susunya seperti bersinar karena pancaran cahaya dari jendela di belakangnya. Seperti salju, pikirnya.

Dibukanya pintu 201 dengan semangat, menampakkan seorang namja yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu, kulitnya seputih salju, tubuhnya seperti akan mencair apabila tersentuh oleh siapapun, dalam pikiran Donghae kecil, dia telah menetapkan hatinya bahwa dia akan melindungi Hyukkie sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"Appa, Hyukkie sedang tidur~" Donghae merengek sambil menarik tepi jas putih ayahnya.

"Ne Hae, sudahlah, biarkan Hyukkie tidur, Hae boleh menemani Hyukkie kalau mau" Balas Dr. Lee yang dengan sayangnya mengelus lembut kepala anaknya.

Mata Donghae berbinar senang dan segera saja dia menaiki ranjang Hyukjae, dipeluknya pelan namja manis itu dan dalam sekejap dia sudah tertidur bersama Hyukjae.

"Dasar anak-anak!" Dr. Lee bergumam pelan, bibirnya melengkung ke atas melihat apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Hyukkie, sebenarnya Hyukkie sakit apa?" tanya Donghae saat mereka sedang mencari semanggi berdaun empat di bukit dekat rumah sakit.

"Hmm...Hyukkie juga tidak tahu, tapi kata Umma, Hyukkie nanti tidak bisa minum susu strawberry lagi kalau penyakitnya kambuh, tidak bisa bertemu Umma dan Appa, dan tidak bisa menari" ucap Hyukjae sedih, sementara tangannya terus sibuk menyibak semak-semak.

"Hyukkie tidak boleh sedih" balas Donghae yang langsung memeluknya, membuat namja manis di pelukannya kaget.

"H-Hae?"

"Jangan sedih, Hae tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi" Donghae tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut merah Hyukjae, merasa nyaman menghirup aroma Hyukjae dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Iya, baiklah! Yay!" Jawab Hyukjae sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya, merasakan kebahagian yang meledak tiba-tiba dari dalam hati mereka. Donghae meregangkan pelukannya dan merentangkan tangan Hyukjae bersama tangannya, membiarkan angin senja membelai sayang kulit dan rambut mereka, dan membiarkan sebuah tali penghubung jiwa mempersatukan hati mereka.

Sampai di sini dulu~ waah~ saya gak tau mau ngomong apa, semoga diterima aja deh 3 3 3

Heehheee~ ada yang mau temenan sama saya? saya gak gigit kok~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Annyeong~ teman-teman! Waaaahh..saya girang sekali. Haduh, saya minta maaf banget ya baru bisa update sekarang. Jadi gini, kan ceritanya saya disini baru, nah terus saya coba liat kan fic buatan saya ini di archive : screenplay, udah berhari-hari saya cari gak ada, saya pikir gak ke-upload, nah saya kan jadi bingung dan gak ada semangat buat ngurusin gara-gara masalah itu. Eh, ternyata kawan-kawan! Saya nyarinya di rated K – T, padahal punya saya rated M. -_-" maaf ya! *bows*

Dan karena udah terlalu lama gak update, feel-nya jadi sedikit ilang, jadi maaf ya kalau chapter ini jadi agak ngebosenin... T_T

**Title : Moonlit**

**Author : YeLinJewel**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, NC-17**

**Type : Chaptered-Fic**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae)**

Sore hari di musim panas adalah waktu-waktu yang selalu mereka lewatkan bersama, dua insan yang telah terpaut jiwanya pada yang lain. Di ufuk barat, matahari telah perlahan bersembunyi, meninggalkan semburat-semburat warna oranye di cakrawala.

Ujung-ujung jemarinya menelusuri kulit putih susu wajah namja di hadapannya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum, memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan jemari-jemari lembut Donghae. Rambut kuning pirang Eunhyuk menari gemulai bersama angin, sedikit-sedikit memberi perasaan geli pada wajah manisnya.

Donghae menyukainya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Eunhyuk, mendekapnya saat malam mulai menjelma, melindunginya. "Lee Hyukjae, kau sangat cantik" gumam Donghae

Pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah, dia membuka matanya menatap Donghae dan sebuah tawa kecil pecah dari bibir cantiknya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku malu!" Refleks Hyukjae berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi Donghae menghalanginya. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut dan diletakkan telapak tangan mungil itu di dadanya. "Hae..."

"This heartbeat belongs to you, my love" Hyukjae menutup matanya kembali, merasakan detak jantung Donghae yang seirama dengannya, seperti musik yang saling melengkapi. Dia merasakannya lagi, seperti perasaan yang meluap-luap, membakar setiap nadi di tubuhnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae tahu bahwa Donghae mencintainya dan Hyukjae pun sama.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Seiring dengan matahari yang makin bersembunyi dan pasir putih di bawah kakinya yang semakin sejuk, Donghae merasa damai. Untuk sesaat sebelum hidung mereka bersentuhan, Donghae memandang kembali wajah Hyukjae dan mata terpejamnya; _Cantik_

Ditemani dengan suara sapuan-sapuan lembut ombak di pantai, Donghae menempelkan bibirnya dengan Hyukjae, bibir itu menyesap saat bibir Hyukjae balik menciumnya. Rasa strawberry mulai meresap di bibir Donghae, membuatnya menjilati bibir bawah Hyukjae. Tangannya mulai menekan tengkuk Hyukjae, menariknya lebih dekat ke pelukannya, sementara bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan lebih cepat, Donghae kecanduan, Donghae gila akan bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, memberikan jalan untuk lidah Donghae memasukinya. Ciuman mereka berlangsung semakin panas. Lidah mereka bertemu, saling melingkar dan menyesap, membuat lenguhan-lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Hmmmpphh..."

Eunhyuk mulai kehabisan nafas dan mendorong tubuh Donghae pelan, membuat Donghae harus mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka. Mereka terengah-engah dengan wajah masih memerah. Donghae kemudian tersenyum kecil saat tangannya menyentuh pipi Eunhuk, menenangkan kekasih hatinya. "Saranghae Lee Hyukjae"

Dengan senyum hangatnya, Eunhyuk menjawab "Nado saranghae Lee Donghae, my fishy"

Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalanan telah temaram, menemani mereka berdua pulang kembali ke rumah Donghae, tangan Hyukjae berada dalam genggaman Donghae. Hal seperti ini telah terjadi berulang-ulang kali dalam ingatan mereka, namun kehangatannya selalu sama, saat Donghae menguatkan genggamannya bila Hyukjae gemetar kedinginan, saat Hyukjae memandang tangan mereka yang terpaut dan tersenyum lebar. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae akan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit biru hitam, dan berkata di dalam hatinya _'Umma, aku senang berada di sini'_

Orangtuanya telah tiada, bertahun-tahun lalu, beberapa bulan setelah bertemu Donghae, ibunya – keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya – meninggal. Ayah Donghae yang berbaik hati telah mengangkatnya menjadi kakak Donghae. Sekarang disinilah seorang Hyukjae berada, di tengah keluarga yang benar-benar menyayanginya, dan bersama orang yang paling dicintainya – Lee Donghae.

"Ayah nanti pasti marah..." Suara gumaman Donghae memecah lamunan Eunhyuk. Memikirkan itu membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ayah Donghae – Appa-nya – _over protective, _berkali-kali mereka harus menyelinap untuk keluar rumah, seperti sekarang. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis, diingatnya lagi beberapa waktu sebelum ini, saat tubuh rapuhnya tak mampu lagi berdiri.

"Itu..." dihentikannya sejenak kata-katanya, "maaf, Hae..."

Tangan Donghae langsung mencengkeram lebih erat, ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan dingin, menembus manik coklat itu untuk mencari kejujuran disana. "Untuk apa? Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae dengan kelembutan yang selalu dipancarkannya, memberi sebuah jawaban yang Donghae sendiri selalu takut untuk mendengarnya, "Donghae, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi"

Kata-kata itu seperti paku-paku kecil yang selalu menusuk-nusuk di hati Donghae, dan kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk mengucapkannya tanpa rasa takut, membuatnya semakin sakit, _apa Eunhyuk menyerah? Bukankah Eunhyuk mencintainya, tapi kenapa Eunhyuk mau meninggalkannya serela ini? _

"Hae, saranghaeyo..." Mata Eunhyuk seakan menembus jiwa Donghae, mengungkap setiap keraguan Donghae akan cintanya, kemudian menantang, menantang Donghae akan pembuktian hatinya sesungguhnya. Tentu saja, Donghae merasa bodoh telah mempertanyakan cinta Eunhyuk. Di saat nafasnya selalu menghebuskan cinta kepada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun tengah menghembuskan rasa cinta itu padanya.

Sambil menghela nafas, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, memberinya lebih banyak kehangatan. Tangan kekarnya mendekapnya lebih dalam, memorinya tengah mencoba meyimpan segalah hal tentang Eunhyuk. "Hyukjae, kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku, aku janji"

Pagi yang cerah telah menjelma kembali, membawa matahari yang sinarnya akan amat menyengat di bulan Juni.

"Kelas 3A!" Mata Eunhyuk berpendar ketika namja disebelahnya mengucapkan kata itu. "Kita sekelas lagi Hyukkie!"

"Yay!" Eunhyuk melompat ke pelukan Donghae seperti anak kecil, membuat Donghae tertawa renyah, kemudian lengannya didekapkannya di pinggang Eunhyuk, mengangkatnya sedikit dan memutarnya.

"Ckckck...pagi-pagi sudah bermesra-mesraan" Suara namja lain menghentikan kelakuan kekanakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sambil menggeleng sedikit, namja itu mengalungkan tangannya di pundak sepasang kekasih itu.

"Heechul hyung..." Eunhyuk mengeluh, mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Donghae hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Kau hanya iri, ya kan hyung?"

"Diam kau ikan bodoh!"

"Ah, sudah, jangan bertengkar! Ayo kita ke kelas saja" Eunhyuk akhirnya menarik Donghae – yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya – dan Heechul – yang mencoba memukul kepala Donghae – ke kelas, yang entah bagaimana, Heechul ada di kelas yang sama.

Inilah SMA, Eunhyuk menyukainya. Setelah bertahun-tahun Appanya menyekolahkannya di rumah, akhirnya tiga tahun lalu, dia diizinkan satu sekolah dengan Donghae, ini adalah hasil sujudnya dan Donghae sehari semalam di kaki ayahnya.

Lalu, ada Heechul, sahabatnya dan Donghae sejak tiga tahun lalu, orang yang bermulut pedas, tapi mereka berdua lebih tahu, Heechul menyayangi mereka berdua dengan caranya sendiri. Selain keluarga Donghae, Heechul adalah orang yang tahu tentang penyakit Eunhyuk setelah Eunhyuk pingsan di depannya.

"Ikan bodoh itu sedang merengut" Heechul berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk sambil melihat sekilas ke arah Donghae yang duduk di pojok belakang, sementara Eunhyuk dan Heechul duduk di pojok depan, terima kasih untuk Heechul atas hal ini.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum jahil dan memukul dada Heechul dengan ringan, membuat Donghae terbakar cemburu. Heechul kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pundak Eunhyuk, betapa Donghae ingin memukul Heechul tepat di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi semua! Hari indah untuk memulai pelajaran, benar kan?" Kim-saeseongnim akhirnya datang untuk memulai pelajaran pertama, menghentikan kejahilan apapun yang Heechul lakukan, untuk pertama kalinya Donghae bersyukur atas kedatangan guru _killer_ itu, yang ternyata di belakangnya tengah berjalan sosok tinggi berambut coklat.

"Kyuhyun imnida" Namja itu bersuara tanpa diberi aba-aba, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, lalu melengos duduk di sebelah Donghae yang bangku sebelahnya kosong, membuat seisi kelas mengerjap tak percaya atas etiketnya di depan Kim-saeseongnim. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, Kim-saeseongnim sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sikapnya. Donghae yang keheranan pun akhirnya diam saja.

"Hyung-nim, kacamataku ketinggalan, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas" belum reda keheranan seisi kelas, kali ini mereka terperangah ketika Kyuhyun memanggil guru killer itu dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku, Kim saesongnim berkata " Heechul, tukar dengan Kyuhyun"

"Kalian berdua sudahlah" Eunhyuk sedang membujuk kedua orang sahabatnya yang sedang cemberut. Mereka sedang berada di kantin, makan bersama seperti biasa "Anak itu juga tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapku"

Heechul mendengus kesal "Aku mau duduk disampingmu Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan gummy-smilenya saat Heechul mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Pemandangan ini sangat jarang didapatinya. Tanpa disadarinya, senyumnya semakin mengembang dan semakin manis, matanya berbinar polos seperti anak kecil, diiringi dengan hembusan lembut angin, rambut kuning pirangnya juga berayun. Donghae dan Heechul tercekat, Eunhyuk begitu indah. Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama, bahkan dengan momen kecil seperti ini pun, Eunhyuk terlihat bahagia.

Langit telah sedikit temaram, seperti biasa Donghae dan Eunhyuk pulang bersama bergandengan tangan. Hari ini mereka tidak ke pantai, Eunhyuk terlalu lelah untuk pergi.

"Keadaannya semakin buruk" Seorang pria berumur 50 tahunan berujar, duduk di sofa kecil di kamar Eunhyuk, sambil memperhatikan dua anaknya. Matanya menangkap sentuhan lembut Donghae di pipi Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur pulas, dia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk makan malam.

"Appa, aku mencintainya" Manik mata itu tak meninggalkan wajah tenang Eunhyuk-nya. Sesekali, dia tersenyum pilu, malaikatnya semakin rapuh, Eunhyuk selalu terlihat seperti salju, semakin lama semakin mencair. "Tolong Appa, tolonglah dia..."

"Maafkan Appa, Hae..." suara pria itu bergetar saat dia membuat langkah keluar dari kamar itu, satu tetes air mata telah jatuh di pipinya.

Sementara Donghae masih terpaku di sana, jari-jemarinya kini menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk, otaknya kembali menyimpan satu memori ini, bibir Eunhyuk selalu lembut.

"Hyukkie chagi...saranghae" Dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi Eunhyuk, Donghae lalu ikut berbaring di sampingnya, mendekapnya dalam tidurnya.

**Title : Moonlit**

**Author : YeLinJewel**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, NC-17**

**Type : Chaptered-Fic**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae)**

Haduuuh...ampun temen-temen *bows* huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, senin ini sampai sabtu aku ada ulangan, UAS~ jadi reviewnya gak dibales dulu ya, aku janji bila Allah menghendaki, di chapter selanjutnya aku bales, benerean deh... .

Oh iya, chapter selanjutnya, hehehee...ada smut-nya...jadi yang gak suka dan di bwah umur, sebaiknya siap-siap~ XDDDD

Haduuuh...teman-teman yang membuat fic Haehyuk dan apapun X Eunhyuk, aku juga pengen review~ TT^TT tapi internetku terbatas karena lagi masa-masa ujian, JUST REMEMBER I LOVE ALL YOUR FICS! 3 3 3

Dan temen-temen yang mau menjadi temen aku, MAKASIH~, serius deh, aku seneng aku bisa diterima di sini, tapi sabar menunggu masa ujian kelar ya~ LOL huweeeeeeeeee TT^TT

Maaf...mianhae...jeongmal mianhae... .

Eit...eit...bentar...ada lagi, yang nanya Hyukkie sakit apa, enaknya sakit apa ya? *author digebukin reader* hehheeee, tenang..tenang...di chapter berikutnya, kita akan cari tahu... hhhohohooooo...tapi coba aja, yang mau review juga kasih saran dulu, aku juga masih bingung milihnya, LOL XDDD


End file.
